After a Long Day on the Force
by loknationatlaworld
Summary: A series of Makorra one-shot smuts all involving Officer Mako. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_With the news that Mako is now a cop, I could not help but write a very sexy, smutastic fanfic. Enjoy!_

"Ahh, man. I'm so tired. Stopping those robbers made me so hungry. What about you, Mako? Enjoying your first day on the job?" Mako looks up at the tall, husky man carrying away one of the accomplices. Mako looks at the assailant, uncomfortable with the fact that he's carrying out small talk in front of the convict he just helped detain.

"Yeah, I am actually. All the hands-on work feels a lot like training for the Fire Ferrets again, but it feels really satisfying and good to defend Republic City."

"Well, aren't you righteous?" Mako turns and sees Chief Beifong, accompanied by a few of her metalbenders, walking towards the air ship. Mako is at a loss for words and she laughs. "I'm kidding, son. Good job today. I saw how you acted: calm and confident." She smiles and claps him on the shoulder, hard enough to feel through his armor.

"Thanks, Chief." Mako says happily, gripping his shoulder. "Go home now, kid. You've put in a good day's work. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Mako waves and makes his way toward his and his girlfriend Korra's apartment. He looks at his old, rustic pocket watch. "Half-past one." He mutters as he unlocks the door to his apartment. He's late, but he knows he told Korra not to wait up. He did not want her to worry about him. He walks in and hears no signs of life.

It's dark, so he calls out, "Korra? You here?" Mako turns the lights on and makes his way to the bedroom.

He reaches for the doorknob when suddenly it opens. "Mako!" Korra jumps into his arms, hands around his neck, plastering her lips against his. Her legs wrap around his waist and he stumbles backward. He pulls away slightly, "Korr-". She cuts him off by kissing him even more, stabilizing their stance. He walks into the room, and closes the door with his foot. Korra places her hands on the door behind Mako, as if she's pinning him there. She pulls back, "No talking, more kissing. Missed you." She resumes kissing him, her tongue sliding against his lips begging for a connection between their tongues. He smiles against her lips and returns her kisses with just as much ferocity, if not more.

Mako holds her waist tighter with one hand and with his other hand, he begins to wander, exploring the crevices of her body. His gloved hand glides over her firm rear and he squeezes it hard. Korra moans into his mouth and kisses him back harder. He pulls his hand away from her rear but then brings it down hard, spanking her. "Oh!" she moans pulling back from his kiss, burying her head at his neck, kissing it. His head hangs back, resting on the door, as she licks the nape of his neck and slowly breathes on his ear. He begins to moan when she swiftly hops down and walks over to the bed.

"And that's what you get for coming home so late." Mako looks at her, frustrated. All his blood had flown to his manhood and now she was just going to leaving him there? "I'm sorry Korra, but I told you not to wait up. I expected to come home late." Mako says, slightly irritated. She sighs and says, "That doesn't mean I don't worry." He walks over to the bed and holds her chin up, caressing her soft skin. "I'm sorry" he says, before leaning down and kissing her. She smiles into the kiss and pulls him by the collar of his uniform shirt, kissing him harder. She pulls away and whispers in his ear.

"Mako, have I ever mentioned you look fantastic in your uniform? So…sexy and…hot." Her warm breath on his ear triggered a frantic response in Mako. He kisses her harder, nudging his manhood in between Korra's legs.

"Slow down there, City Boy. You still need to strip." Mako looks up at her, surprised. He hops up and begins to strip his armor off, quickly. "Slower Mako." Heat accumulates in his cheeks as he slowly strips off his armor. "You look so good, Mako." Korra nearly moans out.

He can't pace himself anymore. She's teasing him and she knows it. "You're going to regret this, Korra." She smirks at him and replies, "I bet I will." Close to half a minute later, he takes off his last piece of clothing: his gloves.

Mako pounces on top of Korra, sitting on her as he rips her shirt straight down the middle. "Mako!" She yells, but he doesn't hear her. He squeezes her breasts through her breast bindings and she lets out a moan as one of his fingers brush against her hard nipple. He's quick with his fingers and swiftly strips her of her bindings and places his head between her breasts. He kisses the top of her left breast, listening to the beat of her fluttering heart. His lips reach her nipples and he opens his mouth, licking around the nipple.

Korra lets out a yelp and brings her hands down to take off her pants. Mako helps her but his lips stay on her breast. He rises to look at her, and she's laying with her head back and her eyes shout, her mouth open, gasping. Not wanting to leave her right breast unattended, he lowers himself down, his mouth back on her breasts. With his right hand, he begins to brush Korra's left side with his fingers, up from the side of her breast, down to the small of her back. He feels the goosebumps rise on her skin and notices her hand glide down to rub her clit.

He grasps her hand before she makes it and she yells out, "Mako! Please!" He nibbles on her nipple, grazing his teeth on it and she lets out another moan, while simultaneously trying to free her hand. He gets up off of her and reaches for his armor.

"Mako, is this really the time?"

He grabs what he needed and hides it behind his back. "Yes, yes it is Korra." She looks at him curiously, and realizes what's in his hands, but she connects the dots too late.

Next thing she knows, he's on top of her, straddling her. Seconds later, he handcuffs her hands together, making sure the cuffs aren't too tight but still restrain her.

"This is what you get for teasing me, Korra. You need to be punished." He smirks down at her naked body and she writhes against him begging for attention.

Mako raises himself off of Korra and lays down on his side, facing her. He wraps his hand around her waist and begins to kiss her softly against her necks.

His kisses barely touch her skin, but she feels the warmth of his breath and moans his name. He loves the effect he has on her, and he kisses her with more force, making his way down her body, kissing the middle of her chest, and then kissing the curve of her waist.

He makes his way down to her hips and straddles her, once again. He scoots her forward and spreads her legs. Korra moans as she feels the cool air against her wet folds. Mako kneels down, his knees on the floor and his hands on the inside of Korra's thighs, holding them apart. He dives in, feeling her heat and her warmth against his lips, smelling her scent: a mix of musk and sweetness, and finally he licks her, his tongue penetrating her. She cries out and tries to close her thighs against his head, but his hands are pushing them back. He tastes her sweet nectar and loses himself. He ravishes her, his tongue swirling inside her, his nose adding pressure to her clit.

He reminds himself that he's supposed to be punishing her but he just can't take it anymore. He climbs on top of her and kisses her, his hands holding her waist. She swings her arms over his head, her cuffed hands resting on his neck and she pulls him down, hard. "Mako, do it!" she pleads. He rises up, bringing her up with him and rests on the balls of his feet. She's almost sitting on top of him, legs spread, and he decides that this is the perfect moment to execute his plan.

He grabs hold of his throbbing member with one hand and slowly pushes it against Korra's wet pussy. She groans. After an inch is in, he rapidly pulls out and she cries out. "Mako, stop teasing me before I use my Avatar powers on you!" He smirks. He's got her right where he wants her.

"Say please, Korra."

"Mako!" He pushes against her once again, soaking his thick member in her wetness. He slowly pushes in again, but pulls out of her, without even an inch in yet.

"Please, Mako! Yes!" Korra yells.

"Your wish is my command Avatar Korra." Mako thrusts his full member into her, and loses control. He thrusts in and out of her, pulling himself out completely before pushing back inside her with complete force.

He hears her gasps and shrieks as she tries to push back against him. "Oh, Mako! Harder, harder!" He abides by her wishes this time, and thrusts in and out of her, increasing his speed with each thrust, her wetness becoming more and more loud in their ears.

Mako stops for a moment and pushes Korra's hands off his neck and pins them down over her head. "This is only because you've been so good." He reaches for his key, his member throbbing inside her, but slowly slipping out, and unlocks the cuffs, freeing her hands.

She throws the handcuffs off on to the floor and pounces on him, straddling him. She rubs her clit against his swollen manhood and groans. She looks down at Mako, who was biting his lips, his eyes shut tight.

Korra decided she couldn't take it anymore and held his thick cock up and impaled herself on it. She begins to thrust against him, her clit rubbing against his pelvic bone as she hops up and down. He groans, loudly and thrusts just as hard into her. She leans back a little and Mako finds her favorite spot.

"Right there, Mako! Yes, faster, keep going!"

Mako increases his speed, thrusting into his girlfriend again and again, harder each time. He recognizes a familiar feeling and shouts, "Oh Korra, I'm gonna come!"

"Me too!" She yells. He grabs her breasts and squeezes them so he can pound into her even faster. His fingers brush across her nipples and she yells out, her legs shaking in ecstasy.

Her warm, tight cunt tightens around him and he cannot hold back anymore. He squeezes her breast hard as he pushes as far upward as he can, discovering the perfect place for his release.

Korra, still shuddering through the aftershocks of her explosive orgasm, falls on top of Mako. He feels himself shrink and pulls out of her. In doing so, he wraps his arms around her back, their bodies sticking together through their sweat-drenched skin.

Korra nuzzles his neck and turns over, laying on her side. She cuddles against him, her head against the side of his chest. Mako turns his head and looks down at his girlfriend, admiring her beauty. As if she read his mind, she looks up at him, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling in the light of the moon. "I love you, Korra." She smiles and grasps his left hand, interlocking their fingers. "I love you too, Mako. Maybe you should be late more often."

They both share a quiet laugh, their eyes heavy. The two fall asleep, hand in hand, spent.

_Review if you want, I am open for prompts!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Now this is just a short little smut fic because I've been getting a lot of requests! I'm currently working on a much longer, much more detailed one that will be released soon! Enjoy!_

"Mako! Come here, quickly!" Mako juts up from his slumber at the sound of Korra's distant, strained voice. "Korra? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He runs out of their bedroom, following her voice into the kitchen.

Mako stumbles into the kitchen and stops short at the sight of his girlfriend. Clad in her panties and a small tank, she's stretching to reach a cereal box at the top of a cabinet. "I just can't reach it, Mako!" Korra says, feigning distress, stretching further, her breasts jutting out and her firm rear establishing the sweet curve of her backside. Mako looks at her, disgruntled.

"_She's doing this on purpose."_

He stares her down, his eyes lingering on her smirking lips. "Well, are you going to help me? I really want some cereal."

Mako walks over to her, smiling. He arrives behind her and begins to reach for the box, but decides against it. He knows what she really wants. Instead, he nuzzles her neck, his right hand roaming down the front of Korra's thighs.

"Mako…" she says after a sudden intake of breath. He growls into her ear, his hot breath snaking its way down from her earlobe to her clavicle. She pushes her rear into him, begging him for more. Mako stops short, reaches for the cereal box, and smirks, placing it on the counter. He backs away, his hands up by his ears, proclaiming his uninvolvement. "Here you go, Korra."

Korra turns around pouting. "No, Mako, please." Pleading, she interlocks her fingers and brings her hands up, simultaneously squeezing her breasts together, revealing an immeasurable amount of cleavage.

Now it was Mako's turn. "Hmmm, I don't know Korra." He slowly walks toward her, rubbing his hands together. "You've been a very bad girl." She smirks and he sees the firebender in her, her eyes glimmering with desire.

"Shouldn't bad girls be punished, though?" Korra says innocently, but Mako sees the slight upturn of her lip.

"Oh yes. They _need_ to be punished." Mako whispers, reaching for Korra's waist and pulling her into him.

"Well, who better to punish me a bad girl like me than an officer?" She's speaking into his lips now, her eyes focused on his breath. Their lips are millimeters from each other, and Mako moves first. He grabs her hands from her sides and places them behind her back, facing her. They're chest to chest, her breasts heaving at the contact. He steps behind her, his hands holding her wrists together and leads her to their bedroom.

Walking over to the bed, Mako reaches for his handcuffs which lay on the dresser. He locks Korra's hands and then kisses her.

She returns the kiss feverishly, begging for more attention. Mako pulls away first and adjusts Korra's position. He sits on the bed and lays Korra down on her stomach across his legs. His hands roam her soft skin, his fingers trickling a bee line on the inside of her thighs, enflaming her senses.

"Mako…" Korra pleads. His fingers run across her concealed, damp slit and he feels her engorged lips through her panties. He smirks and asks, "Are you wet for me miss? Tell me, did I do this to you?"

She nods fervently, her eyes closed, her top teeth biting her bottom lip as Mako rubs faster.

"I didn't hear you Miss."

"Yes! Oh yes!" Korra groans out.

"Good." Mako says, sighing to signify his indifference. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Mako brings up his hand from her wet slit, and squeezes her firm rear, eliciting a groan from the Avatar. He brings up his hand and then smacks her rear. She screams out and points her rear upward, wanting more. Mako repeats himself three times, but as his hand rises a fifth time, his other hands tears Korra's panties right off of her. "Oh!" she moans out, shuddering from the sudden cool air hitting her warm, wet cunt.

"A bad girl needs to be punished. Do you think you've learned your lesson?" Mako asks her, rubbing the skin around her folds, teasing her.

"No, officer, I don't think I have."

"Well, there's only one way to make sure you learn your lesson. More punishment." He brings his hand up and slams it down hard against her naked, plump rear. She screams out, reveling in the tingling pain and pleasure.

"More! Harder!" She yells.

Mako spanks her, again and again, drowning in the sound of her sultry commands. Minutes later, he looks down at his girlfriend's rear, bright red from her punishment.

"I think you've learned your lesson Miss. You've been very good, you may even get an award." As he says this, he sticks two fingers into her dripping pussy.

Korra begins to moan and groan, bucking against him, trying to match the momentum of his fast fingers and plunge him deeper into her hot cunt. He continues to penetrate her with his fingers, beginning a come hither motion inside her and she writhes underneath him.

"Yes, Mako! Right there! Oh yes!" Korra shouts. He brings her to the edge of her orgasm, and then exits completely. She screams, begging for his return. He places his handcuffed girlfriend onto the bed and takes his undershirt and shorts off.

Mako spreads her legs, her hands locked above her head, and begins to lick. He licks the inside of her thighs, up to her cunt, the heat radiating out of her. He licks back down then back up, and finally flicks her clit with his tongue. Korra moans and clamps his head between her legs. He keeps licking, his tongue delving into her, tasting her sweet juices.

Her scent drives him mad. Mako's head fills with selfish thoughts of his release and his pleasure, but he knows she really wants this and he _loves_ to give her what she wants. He holds back from entering her, and brings her to climax, using his tongue only.

Korra shudders in ecstasy, the leg clamp around Mako's head loosening. "Sorry…" she mutters, breathless. Mako looks up at her, her concealed breasts heaving and he notices a slight sheen of sweat on her face and arms.

"You're much too clothed right now, Korra." He rises up from in between her legs and kisses her, his hands tenderly holding the shirt's middle. She tastes herself on him, a sweet nectar coating her lips roughly and he rips her shirt in half.

"Oh!" she exclaims, caught off guard. He smirks and asks, "You ready?"

She nods her head, and Mako pulls his lower half onto hers, his thick member rubbing against her wet slit. He looks down at her, then looks at her breasts. He begins to squeeze them and kiss them, his lips caressing the soft skin. He reaches her nipple and takes it into his mouth, soaking it in his spit. Korra's chest pushes upward as she arches her back, her hands still above her head. Mako's thick member is now throbbing, and she begins to slide down on it, trying to push it into her. He looks up at her when he realizes what she's doing. He smiles against her breasts and helps her by pushing slightly into her as he moves to the next breast.

Moments later, he's all in. His whole cock is in her, throbbing. Mako begins to thrust back and forth, and Korra meets each thrust with just as much force, groaning and calling out his name.

"Ohhh, Mako! Yes, harder! Harder!" Mako slams deep into Korra repeatedly, the two groaning, until he pulls out. He turns Korra over, her face down on the mattress, her rear sticking into the air. Her pussy is dripping and she begs, "Oh Mako, yes. This is my favorite way. Please, take me like this."

Within seconds, he is inside her, thrusting her with intense fervor, growling. Her hands, still handcuffed behind her clench into fists, her climax approaching.

Mako reaches around and begins to rub her clit, his pressure just right and his pace perfect. Korra screams, and he feels his climax approaching. He begins to shout her name over and over.

"Oh! Korra, yes! I'm coming with you! Korra, fuck, ugh!" Mako grunts, while releasing himself into her as her tight pussy clenches around him. After his release, he stays inside her, holding her through her rolling orgasm until he begins to shrink. He pulls out and leans on to her, his chest touching her back.

They both fall sideways, their bodies a tangled mesh of limbs. Mako reaches for the handcuff keys and unlocks Korra. He brings her hand up and kisses her wrists, massaging them. "It wasn't too tight right, honey?" Korra laughs lightheartedly and replies, "It was perfect Mako, I love you."

Mako looks down at the girl wrapped in his arms, entangled in his legs and nestled against his side. He can't imagine a more beautiful sight. "I love you too, Korra." She nuzzles his side with her cheek, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"So, you just didn't think to use airbending to get the cereal box down, did you?"

Mako feels a small punch to his ribs and smiles, holding Korra tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the characters. If I did, well...that's another story ;) Put requests in the reviews or in my ask box if you're finding this on tumblr!_

"Finally, a night off." Mako mutters looking at his schedule posted on the wall of the police station. He walks back home after working for 16 hours straight. Being a new recruit meant having to work the most, but also meant having to work the worst hours.

Mako thinks back to the last time he spent quality time with Korra…or Bolin…or any of his friends. "Before training began…" he recalls. All he sees of Korra is at work, the Avatar aiding the police force to restore peace in Republic City and although they work side-by-side, they barely have time to socialize or relax.

He looks at his watch. "Half past midnight." he reads. He turns a corner on to his street. "Maybe Korra's awake." He stops and turns around, looking out to Yue Bay.

Mako has snuck over to Air Temple Island before to spend the night with Korra, but the past few weeks have left Mako tired and sore every night, unable to sneak over and visit.

"But not tonight", he thinks. Tonight, he is filled with energy and revitalized by the excitement of a whole day to relax.

He arrives at the island after a quick ferry ride-thank the Spirits the ferries leave every hour and he just happened to catch it seconds before it left- and sneaks up toward the temple. He sees a White Lotus guard at the top of the steps outside the main entrance. At the bottom of the steps, hiding in the bush, Mako throws a large rock to the opposite side of the steps, making a loud enough noise to gather the guards' attention. The guard runs down the steps and Mako ducks into the bush. Mako watches as the guard runs in the direction the rock fell and seizes his opportunity.

Mako rushes to the entrance and climbs over it. "I still can't believe how easy it is to sneak in." he thinks, chuckling to himself. "I should probably tell Tenzin...eventually. Anyway, the airbending babies, Korra, and Tenzin can handle anything." He says, reassuring himself.

Immersed in the cover of darkness, he stealthily walks over to the girl's dormitory and heads straight for Korra's room. Mako arrives outside her window and knocks on it lightly, repeating their old knocking code. He hears the rustling of sheets and Korra rushes towards the window.

"What are you doing here?" Korra whispers, opening the shutters wide to allow Mako in. He steps in lightly, careful to not make a loud noise and hugs her. "I just wanted to see you. I've missed you. And I have good news!" Korra kisses him on the cheek and holds him tighter. "What is it Mako?" she says, nestling her head at his clavicle and chest. "Tomorrow I have the day off, so I get to relax for once and I want to spend it with you tomorrow night. A date, quality time. You, me, together."

Korra smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "That sounds wonderful. But I have a better idea. I'll call in sick tomorrow too, and we can spend the whole day and night together."

Mako looks at her in surprise. "Call in sick? Can you do that?" Korra laughs shyly and replies. "Of course I can. Things have been going smoothly lately, I'm sure I can miss one day. Plus, I'll be tending to private matters." She rises on her toes and kisses Mako, locking their lips together. She kisses him fiercely, pushing him onto the bed. "Oh Mako, I've missed you." He wraps his arms around her waist and his hands begin to rub up her back, his fingers trailing the indentions in her skin from her curves. She nips at his neck, eliciting a shudder from Mako.

He lays her down on the bed, straddling her, ferociously kissing each other, Mako tugging and biting at her lips. She pulls back smirking, "You've really missed me, haven't you, City Boy?" He moans in agreement as she guides his hands to her breasts. "Touch me, Mako. I need you." Mako squeezes her breasts, reveling in their soft, firm composure, the heat from his body circulating in his groin.

Mako spreads Korra's legs and begins to take her pants off. He throws her fur pelt to the floor, followed quickly by her pants. "This is taking too long" Mako mutters and proceeds to rip her panties off of her.

"Mako! Why do you always rip my clothes?" Korra says, blatantly trying to repress a smile.

"Shhh, Korra, you know you like it when I'm rough with you. But if you want a real explanation-" he says, his own pants and shirt following suit, lying on the floor in a heap next to hers. "I rip your clothes because it gets me to you faster. I get to unveil you, to make your beautiful-" he stops talking to kiss her hip bone and licks his way down to the inside of her thigh, tracing small circles with one finger on the other thigh. "-body mine as fast as I can. You're mine, Korra and I love reminding myself that." The fingers circling her thigh rises and cups her mound, slick with her juices. "Mako!" she moans, her exclamation breathy, the blush from his last comment heating her up more.

He pins her arms above her with one arm. Korra loves to be played with. He smirks and slides two of his fingers deep inside her and begins to jut in and out of her.

"Oh! Mako!" she tries to whisper, but she whimpers. He stifles the noise by kissing her, his hand never ceasing to penetrate her, deeper and deeper each time. She writhes against him, bucking her hips toward him and pulls away from the kiss. "Mako! Now! I need it, now!"

Mako smiles and releases her arms, pulling out his fingers from her wet cunt, followed by a whine from Korra. He's waited too long for this. He needed her now too.

He growls into her neck, and readies himself at her slit. His member is now throbbing, aching for release. Mako pushes his full length into her, adjusting himself to the tightness and warmth of her sopping cunt clenching around his girth. "Oh Mako, yes…" Korra moans, her eyes closed, her mouth agape.

He's thrusting into her, pushing himself deeper and deeper inside her, trying to feel every part of her. His hands pin her wrists down and he drives his thick member into her, leaving her to buck against him. He brings his head down and trails kisses around her areola, brushing the hardening nipples with his teeth. She moans, her back arching and he shushes her. "Keep quiet or we'll get caught!" She bites her bottom lip and nods, and Mako returns to her breast.

He slams into her voraciously and her legs wrap around him, her heels digging into the small of his back. Mako releases her arms from his grasp in order to hold her waist and flip her over. Taking advantage of her position, she thrusts onto Mako, her legs spread. "Oh Mako, you're so deep!" she whispers, impaled on his throbbing, thick cock.

She leans onto his chest, her hair falling around his face, and begins to kiss him. Korra slides her tongue into Mako's open mouth and searches for his tongue, intertwining them in a dance for domination. Mako resumes thrusting into Korra, his hands on her rear, squeezing it to thrust into her harder. He pulls away from her kiss and slides his bottom lip across her clavicle, taunting her until he bites at her neck. She tastes salty, sweat glistening against her.

Korra meets every thrust of Mako's with equal force, reveling in the contact of his pubic bone with her clit. His hands run from her firmly sculpted rear to her sides, the gentle brush of his fingers stimulating all of her senses, a beautiful mixture of rough and sensual. She kisses at his neck and he growls, saying her name. "Oh, Korra. Yes…" His hands reach her waist and he hugs her tight, chanting her name like a mantra as she rides him.

Korra rubs herself harder against Mako, her clit receiving utter and complete stimulation. His hands are in her hair now and he's holding on tight. She almost notices the pain but is too overcome with pleasure to notice. "Yes yes yes yes Mako! Right there!" He thrusts against her, harder and faster in an effort to provide her with complete satisfaction. Mako grabs her breast and tweaks her nipple while running his fingers along the side of her, raising her goosebumps.

Her womanhood clenches around Mako and he quickly places his hand on her open mouth. Orgasm after orgasm hit her, lights flashing in front of her, her head feeling clouded and she bites into Mako's hand. He cringes at the pain, but focuses on the tightening of her warm pussy against his thick girth.

Finally, she comes down from her high, still seeing stars. Mako breathes roughly, but he is still hard inside her. "You haven't come yet, Mako!" Mako smiles, "I wanted to make sure you came first." He smiles, blushing slightly at her noticing his gentlemanly gesture.

She smiles and seconds later, she hops off of Mako, and bends down in front of him. She smiles and bites her lip. "That's so sweet Mako, but now, it's my turn." She licks his thick cock and he gasps. Korra could taste herself on Mako, a sweet taste of desire and satisfaction.

They'd never done this before. Mako intakes another sharp breath at the sensation of her tongue around his manhood. Korra licks from the base of his shaft to the tip, and then licks right where Mako's own juices leaked out of him. She takes it into her lips, but not her mouth then releases. Mako groans and Korra smirks up at him. With her eyes on him, she takes his full length into her mouth, slurping as she sucks to lubricate him in order to get him deeper into her throat.

His eyes roll back and he growls, the tingling sensation in his balls becoming more prominent by the second. "Ugh, Korra! Yes! Take it!" His hand pushes against her head as he releases his load into the back of her throat and she swallows it all, not leaving one drop to fall.

She hops back onto the bed and cuddles against Mako, her head nestled on his chest, her legs over his. "Where did you learn to do that, Korra" Mako says, panting, his hands moving to close around his beautiful girlfriend. She yawns and pulls the covers over herself. "Jinora has lots of books, you know…I learned this from one called Kama Sutra."

_Thank the Spirits for Jinora's strive for knowledge_, Mako thought. He kissed Korra's head and held her tight, his tight hold representing his gratitude towards her. He drops his head and kisses her ear, "Thank you, Korra. I love you."

She smiles, although Mako can't see it. "I love you too. Oh, and Mako?"

"Hmm, Korra?" he says sleepily.

"We have all of tomorrow to do this again."

Mako smiles and holds Korra tighter, letting himself drift off to sleep, the dawn of a new day awaiting them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohmygosh guys, I'm so sorry I took so long to update. On the other hand, I got a new computer though since the other one died! So, this chapter is a battle for dominance which incorporates some bondage; so if you're not into that and are uncomfortable with this type of smut just skip this! (:**

"Damn-" Mako sputters out, bringing his cut finger to his lips."This is what I get trying to make us dinner." Mako grumbles while applying pressure to his cut. Korra stands up from the table kitchen table, chuckling. "Here City Boy, let me help you." She runs the tap and gathers water holding it over his cut finger. Mako winces but soon revels in the glowing water and the soothing effect it has on his stinging finger. "Thank you, Korra." he says, bending down to kiss her forehead.

Korra looks up at him, smiling at his sweet gesture. "Can you believe this is the first time we've been alone together in weeks?" she says, sighing. "I've missed you-us, really."

Mako smiles down at his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her engulfing her in a close, deep hug. "I know. I can't believe it either. I've missed you so much." Mako says, his chin resting upon the Avatar's head. He pulls back and lifts her chin with his index finger and thumb. "I've missed everything about you." He kisses her lips and Korra gasps at the suddenness of his actions. Mako pulls back, smirking, her chin still resting between his forefinger and thumb. "I've missed your touch…" he leans down to kiss her again. "I've missed touching you…" Mako says, pulling back once more. His hand glides over her back, painting small circles on the small of her back then tracing her spine. Korra shudders at his touch but remains looking into his eyes.

He releases her chin and pulls her into him, his hands on her waist, their chests grazing one another's. Korra's arms wrap around his torso and she raises herself onto her tip-toes. "Oh, really?" she says, speaking into his neck, her warm breath tickling his alabaster skin. Mako releases a low growl and pulls her closer, pressing her chest into his, his hands caressing her back, fingering her spine. "Yes, really. I've missed you more than you can imagine." Mako says as one of his hands glide up her rib cage.

Korra pulls out of his embrace and steps up to whisper in his ear. "Prove it." Korra says, feigning contempt. She turns and walks away, simultaneously undressing. First, her fur pelt is off. Mako watches his girlfriend tease him, his desire for her increasing by a tenfold. Second, she burns her pants off.

_Someone really missed me._ Mako feels a stir in his nether regions but remains strong in his position. _I'm going to make her come to me. I have nothing to prove._

Third, her shirt comes off and she turns around, throwing it at his face. Mako catches it, her scent doused in the shirt: sweat and sugar. He inhales deeply, intoxicating himself. Mako looks up and catches Korra looking at him, one of her fingers summoning him in a _come hither_ motion, her teeth biting her bottom lip.

_Spirits, I hate it when she does that._

Mako follows Korra to their room, but remains adamant about his goals, not touching her at all. _She's going to have to beg._

Korra sits on the bed and unwraps her breast bindings, leaving her in her underwrappings. She lays back and spreads her legs, displaying her covered warmth to her boyfriend. "Come on, baby. You know you want it." she coos.

Mako licks his lips and crosses his arms. "You're going to have to do better than that, Avatar." Korra scrunches her nose at his remark. "Mako, stop teasing me! Come on!" She slips off her underwrappings and spreads her legs again, her fingers trailing down her stomach to her wet folds. She douses her fingers in her essence and then slowly brings it up to her mouth, painting her lips with it as if it were lip gloss.

Mako stares at her stunned. _She's never done that before. Oh Spirits, what have I gotten myself into?_

Korra sits up and pulls Mako forward. He falls over her on the bed and she holds his face and kisses him, passionately. He can taste her on his own lips and he releases a deep groan. Korra kisses him harder, her tongue battling his for dominance. She tugs at his shirt and he smirks against her lips. His tongue explores her mouth and his hands hold her sides, but she pushes him off her and pulls his shirt over his head. Her hands resort to exploring his warm chest and her hands wrap around his back, under his arms. "Pants. Off. Now." She pants, pulling away from constant kisses. Mako sits up and hurriedly pulls his pants down and off his feet, while slyly reaching into his pocket and retrieving his favorite toy.

Korra pulls at Mako's drawers and seconds later, both lay completely naked with each other, clad only in a slight sheen of sweat covering their bodies. He pins her arms down over her head and kisses her, his tongue delving deep into her mouth. She kisses him back passionately, her ferocity only leaving her more vulnerable for him to tie his scarf around her wrists.

Korra jerks u to examine her newly bound hands. She pulls her joint arms down in front of her head and looks at Mako. "You got me this time, Officer. Now whatever will you do to me?" Mako emits a growl, her innocent voice teasing him. "Oh, I haven't even started." He grins and takes her bound hands and places them over her head, reaching for his two pairs of handcuffs. He releases her bound hands but quickly pins her hands down over her head as he throws his scarf to the floor. He cuffs one hand to the headboard and she pulls on it. "Oh no, Officer Mako! Release me!" Mako keeps her other hand pinned and begins to kiss her from the back of her ear, down to her collarbone, across her chest, and up the opposite side of her neck, his breath tickling her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

Mako pulls back and cuffs the other hand to the headboard. He stares down at Korra and smirks, his sly grin teeming with mischief. "You told me to prove how much I missed you. I am. By making you mine." He kisses her lips and his hands glide over chest, kneading her firm, large breasts. Korra moans when his finger brushes across one of her nipples and Mako bends down to suck on it. After moistening her taut nipple with his tongue, he bites on it. Korra moans out at the sensation, the pleasure overlooking the pain by a tenfold. "You're mine, Korra." he growls, his head travelling south, his bottom lip dragging against her sweaty, soft skin.

Mako reaches her exposed mound and inhales her sweet musk. He teases her by licking her wet slit, eliciting a groan from the all mighty Avatar. He finds her nub and adds pressure to it, rubbing it in small clockwise circles. Korra's back arches and she moans his name loudly. "Oh Mako, don't stop!"

Mako pulls his head back, but substitutes the absence of his mouth with the prominent presence of two his fingers diving deep into her sopping womanhood. Korra screams out and arches her back, her hips bucking underneath her, her handcuffs rising and hitting the headboard.

"Now that I've warmed you up, it's time for your proof." Mako says, his hands caressing her shaking legs. Korra moans at his words, symbolizing the promise for more euphoric pleasure.

"Yes, Mako! Do anything, everything! " Korra pants, her heart racing after her orgasm.

"Anything?" Mako teases, his lips kissing up her thighs.

"Yes! Anything!"

Mako smirks and strokes his throbbing manhood. He groans, realizing how hard he is and how much desire he has. He positions himself between Korra's legs and slams into her, pumping into her, her insides clenching around him, milking him.

He rapidly pulls out of Korra, collapsing onto her and the two cry out at the absence of the sensation.

"Why'd you stop!" Korra whines.

"Because I want you to suck me off. Prove to me how much you missed me, Korra." Mako whispers into her ear.

She smiles and licks her lips. "Bring it on City Boy."

Mako unlocks her cuffs but keeps her arms pinned down with one arm. He retrieves his scarf and binds her hands tightly. The two get into position. Mako lies on his back, one hand squeezing his cock, the other guiding Korra's mouth to it.

"Suck it, Korra."

Mako's hand nestles in the back of her hair, guiding her to his throbbing manhood. She licks his shaft, completely, lubricating every inch of it. Korra takes it into her warm, wet mouth and sucks up and down. She sucks in her cheeks so they touch Mako's member and he groans at the close contact. Korra establishes a rhythm: hard and fast, then slow and soft alternating back and forth.

"Kor…ra" Mako pants, his breath catching in his throat. "Don't…stop. Damn, Korra that feels so good!" Korra moans as his member touches the back of her throat. She's fights against her gag reflex and sucks harder; his member filling her completely is all she is focused on.

Mako moans once again and Korra looks up at him, reveling in the sight of his head pushed back into the pillow, his jaw clenched and his neck straining.

Mako jerks and throbs in her mouth, signaling his impending release.

"Korra, I'm gonna come." He moans out, his eyes shut tight. Korra only sucks him deeper and he groans outward, his hand pushing her head further down upon his throbbing member.

His seed releases into her mouth and Korra swallows every last drop, watching his chest heave upward, as he gasps for air.

"Damn, Korra." Mako mutters, his speech breathless.

To Korra's surprise, Mako sits up and flips her over, pinning her arms down on the side of her ears. "I'm not done with you yet, Avatar." Mako whispers into her neck. Korra moans at the sensation, and Mako handcuffs her arms to the headboard again, Korra complying with his movements.

After locking her arms to the headboard, Mako pulls back, staring at her naked body. He stares at her chest, her brown orbs rising and falling with her deep breaths, her nipples taut peaking upward.

"You're so beautiful Korra." Mako sighs, kissing her lips.

Korra kisses him back and wraps her legs around him, pinning him down on top of her. His deflated member pricks against her wet folds, and soon, he feels a familiar stirring. Mako kisses her harder, driven by his lust. She moans into his mouth and pulls back, and moves her head to his side, talking into his ear.

"Make love to me, Mako." she purrs against him. "Use me." Korra whispers against him, instinctively rubbing herself against him.

Mako moans and brings his hand down, off of Korra's body and onto his semi-hard cock. He strokes it, regaining his strength and composure, reveling in the feel of his length hardening in his hand. Korra smirks at him and rubs her wet folds against him.

"I'm ready" Mako growls.

Mako spreads Korra's legs wider, his hands separating her thighs. He readies himself at her entrance, and then slowly enters her until he fills her completely. The pair sigh, and Mako proceeds to slowly pull out. Mako nearly completely pulls out of her, only leaving his tip inside when he slams into her, pounding her warmth with extravagant ferociousness. Korra cries out beneath him at the suddenness of his actions but soon welcomes the rhythm, thrusting herself against him, her bound arms holding her back.

"Mako!" Korra screams, her lips apart and her eyes shut tight. Mako sees his advantage and takes it, kissing her lustfully, his tongue delving deep into her warm cavern, battling her tongue for dominance.

She moans against him, bucking her hips and his hand glides down to her mound, rubbing her clit. She gasps against the kiss and Mako pulls back, his head diving for her swollen breasts. He reaches her nipples and takes one into his mouth, sucking on it. He licks the pointed peaks of both breasts then bites on one.

The combination of sensations on her nipples, her clit and her pussy serve to be perfect for her impending orgasm. She cries out into Mako's mouth, her legs violently shaking, turning to jelly underneath him. Mako slams into her through her rolling orgasms, her walls clenching around him, bringing forth a familiar tingling sensation.

"Korra!" Mako yells out, his thrusts losing rhythm as he fucks her mercilessly.

After a few more thrusts, he buries himself up to her hilt, his seed burrowing itself deep inside her as he sought release. Mako groans against her, his legs suddenly feeling very weak as he rolls off of her onto his side.

Mako and Korra breathe heavily, the two both trying to recover from their recent explosions.

Mako unlocks the cuffs, still trying to collect his breath. Once Korra is released, she slumps into him, nestling her head on his torso, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"You should miss me more often" Korra says, yawning. Mako chuckles and kisses her head, holding her tightly against him.

"Sure thing, Avatar." he replies, closing his eyes to welcome his dreams.


End file.
